


Eobarry Prompt Fills

by Serenityreview



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Barry, Dom/sub Undertones, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Lube, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fill, Self-cest, Service Top, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: For the prompts I fill fromEobarry Prompts.





	1. Prompt #2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr.](http://randomsakura.tumblr.com/post/172466269576/prompt-2) Yes, I filled my own prompt. Enjoy this piece of trash. 
> 
> PS. This is the edited version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 Eowells/Barry/Mattobard threesome.

Barry thought he had been careful when fighting Bivolo. He didn’t want to get whammied like the last time. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. He didn’t feel anything different but then again he didn’t feel any different last time either. He decided to head back to STAR Labs just in case. Or at least that’s what he planned to do before he saw the large streak of red lightning going through the city. There was only one person in the world with that colour of lightning - the Reverse Flash; Barry chased after it.

He quickly realized that it was really two people with red lightning chasing each other. It appeared to be two time remnants of Eobard Thawne that where fighting each other. The sight left Barry very perplexed. _Why were they fighting?_ Barry followed closely behind them.

Both Eobards turned to confront him, “What do you want, Flash?” They hissed in unison whilst throwing punches at each other.

_It figures that he wouldn’t get along with himself._ Barry thought. _Maybe I should just leave this alone._

Then he realized that one of the Men in Yellow was wearing the body of Harrison Wells. _Maybe that’s why they are fighting?_ Barry thought as an inexplicable feeling lodged itself in his mind. He felt somehow left out of the fight. He wanted to be in the centre of their attention. Which was completely absurd since he hated the Reverse Flash. He should just leave them to their fighting. He left only to find his feet had only carried him around the city. He went right back to where the two Eobards were fighting. God, he just wanted their attention so much. _But that doesn’t make any sense!_ A small part of his brain protested but it was drowned out by the overwhelming lust he felt toward the time remnants. 

“I want the both of you to fuck me,” Barry said.

Both men immediately stopped fighting, “What did you say?” Asked the one on the left.

“Fuck me,” Barry said breathlessly, “the both of you, right now.”

The two Eobards looked at each other and smirked in unison, “Well, who are we to refuse an invitation from the Flash himself.”

Barry moaned. He needed it right now but he was still aware enough to not have a threesome in public.

“Follow me,” the heroic speedster managed before racing to Harrison’s former home.

“Love what you’ve done with the place,” Harrison said as he stepped into his former residence. Almost everything was covered in white plastic sheets and a thick layer of dust.

Barry could hardly contain his lust anymore and kissed Harrison square on his mouth, his hand desperately trying to claw off the other man’s skin tight suit.

“Look at him,” Eobard said, amused. “He could hardly wait.”

Barry cried in triumph when he managed to get the top half of Harrison’s suit open.

“Don’t pull on it so hard!” Harrison complained. “You are going to ruin it.”

“Don’t care,” Barry murmured between kisses.

“Can’t you at least take your suit off? You are still wearing your mask,” Eobard said as he undressed himself.

“Now Eobard,” Harrison said, “Where’s the fun in that? We should be the ones undressing Barry.”

Barry wasn’t really paying attention to what the time remnants were saying; he was too busy pulling off his mask and struggling to take off his gloves. He felt shaky and unfocused and he _needed_ to be touched, _right now._

“Come here, Barry,” Harrison whispered into his ear, “let us help you.”

And oh god, that _voice_! Barry swore that he could come just from listening to that voice alone. He groaned loudly. Two pairs of hands slowly undress him, scattering the pieces of his suit onto the dusty floor. _Cisco is not going to be happy about that_ , he thought distantly before the feeling of lips on his skin drove all rational thoughts out of his mind.

“Yes,” Barry hissed in pleasure. His eyes were squeezed shut as both Eobards ran their hands all over his naked flesh. He whimpered when their clever fingers found his nipples and rolled them with just the right amount of pressure to make him scream. _How did they know to do that?_

“That’s right, Flash,” Eobard said, “scream for me.”

“If you keep on doing that - ah!” Barry came and since speedsters had no refractory periods, instantly became aroused again. 

“Naughty boy,” Harrison said, “coming so soon. The real fun haven’t even started yet.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Eobard added, “you wanted to be fucked by the both of us don’t you? We’ll give you just that.”

Barry moaned again. He hadn’t been double teamed since that one time in college and he was surprised at just how much he missed it. 

“Now suck on these,” Harrison said as he put two fingers up to Barry’s mouth. Barry gladly sucked on them, swirling his tongue along the long slim digits. He spread his legs when he felt Eobard’s hands trailing down his sides.

“So eager to be fucked, huh?” Eobard said. Barry would answer him with an enthusiastic yes if there weren’t fingers in his mouth. 

Eobard’s fingers were cold with lube when they pressed into Barry’s hole, causing Barry to flinch forward a bit. A hand came up and held Barry’s hips in place while Eobard slowly pushed his fingers inside of his idol. Barry’s eyes where unfocused now that he being fingered in both holes. Those talented fingers provided him with his second orgasm of the night.

“Just imagine how it would feel when you have two cocks inside you,” Harrison said. “We are going to fuck both of your slutty holes until we milk you dry.”

_Then stop talking about it and just doing already!_ Barry thought angrily. He was getting increasingly frustrated at not being fucked by the both of them. He would voice his displeasure if his mouth weren’t occupied already. Then as if hearing his thoughts, Harrison pulled his fingers out of Barry’s mouth and pushed Barry’s head down toward his crotch. Barry sucked on Harrison’s dick eagerly. It had always been a secret fantasy of his, one that he gets to live out right now.

Then Eobard pushed his cock inside of Barry and itch inside of Barry’s skin finally died down. He was floating on cloud nine; it was comparable to a runner’s high but much nicer. Then they both started to thrust in frightening unison. Barry could barely breathe. This is exactly what he needed, to the centre of both of their attentions, to have them focused solely on him. He wasn’t even aware that he was capable of wanting something like this. Then they picked up the pace and Barry could hear the bed creaking behind them, could feel the sheets becoming rough on his skin. The edges of his vision where white when he came. He went limp and was only being held up by the time remnants as he came down from his high.

Harrison came without warning and it caught Barry by surprise, causing the Scarlet Speedster to spit out most of it. Eobard came quietly a few minutes later, Barry whimpered at the feeling of being filled up with warm cum.

“Switch?”

"Switch."

Barry wasn’t even sure who was talking at this point but he was dimly aware of Eobard and Harrison switching their positions on the bed.

“It’s my turn now,” Eobard said as his pushed his erection into Barry’s mouth. Barry wanted to complain that his mouth was beginning to feel sore when Harrison pushed into Barry’s puffy used hole reigniting the sparks of lust within the heroic speedsters. He ran his tongue over Eobard’s hard cock before slowly sucking on the head and taking it fully into his mouth. 

Everything was slower the second time around. Harrison’s thrust had a certain lazy quality to them, like he was savouring the moment and Eobard’s thrusts had slowed down to match. Barry for his part was getting even hazier, lost completely in the feeling of being filled to the brim. If it weren’t for his sped up healing he would probably been sitting funny for the rest of the week.

Then Eobard pulled out of his mouth and came all over his face. Barry grunted. He looked at Eobard accusingly; he didn’t like the feeling of having cum in his hair. 

“Don’t complain,” Harrison said between uneven thrusts; he was getting close too, “ _you_ were the one who suggested this. _You_ were the one who _wanted_ this.”

Barry moaned. He did want this. He wanted to be fucked, to be owned so completely. He needed to come again.

“Yes, Barry,” Harrison said encouragingly. “Come with me.”

“I-I c-can’t,” Barry whimpered. _This wasn’t enough._

“Yes, you can Barry,” Harrison said, “I believe in you.”

And that was all Barry needed to go over the edge again. He collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep, leaving Eobard and Harrison to admire their handiwork. Barry had cum all over his face and thighs, with more of it dripping out of his ass. His nipples were still pink and perky from their abuse. He had several hickeys on his neck and chest. They smirked at each other over Barry’s prone body. They had to do this again when Barry wakes up, but for now they lined up on either side of their idol/greatest enemy and slept.

The End


	2. Prompt #29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #29 In light of recent events: Harry and Eowells teaming up to seduce Barry who finds it very hard to resist the advances of two amoral geniuses. 
> 
> Harry/Barry/Eowells threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I filled my own prompt. Enjoy!

“Harry, what did you want to talk to me about?” Barry asked as he walked into the little storage room that was converted into a makeshift bedroom for the Earth-2 visitor. He froze as soon as he saw two Harrison Wells standing side by side. “What is he doing here?!”

“I was invited,” Eobard explained easily.

Barry looked at the Earth-2 Harrison Wells accusingly.

“You’ve been too stressed lately,” Harry tried to explain. “And I just thought…”

“This isn’t making me any less stressed!” Barry yelled hysterically.

“What my…” Eobard struggled for the right word, “friend is trying to say is that you need to decompress and we can help.”

“No! Absolutely not!”

“It’s clearly affecting your abilities in the field,” Harry said and Barry deflated a little bit. “And it’s causing you to push others away.”

Barry curled into himself in shame. He knew he was being difficult lately but they were nowhere near being able to stop DeVoe’s plans and it frustrated him to no end.

“Barry, let us take care of you,” Eobard said and smirked when Barry nodded slowly. “Good boy, now take off your clothes and lay down on the bed.”

Barry used his speed to take off his clothes and left them in a neat pile on the dresser in the corner of the small room. He hesitated before lying down on the bed. He still felt a bit uncomfortable being naked around Eobard. It brought back some unwanted memories.

“Good boy,” his Reverse praised again and Barry had to hold back a moan. Eobard’s hands were slick and warm on the nape of his neck. “So much tension here, Flash.”

“Hmm…” Barry mumbled. He hasn’t been getting enough sleep lately because of the nightmares he keeps on having. He hasn’t relaxed since he came out of the Speed Force and now here he was – under the clever hands of his worst enemy. He sighed as buried his face in the sheets.

Harry watched as the tension seep out of the hero’s shoulders. He was right. This was exactly what Barry needed. He needed to be taken apart and the only person who knew how to do that was the Reverse Flash. He couldn’t help but to feel a stab of jealousy at that and moved to sit on the cot. It wasn’t meant to hold three people but he’ll be damned if he let the body snatcher have all the fun. He lifted Barry’s head on to his lap and began running his fingers through the hero’s hair. Eobard’s smirk only widened at the sight. Harry didn’t like where this was going.

“Would you like a treat?” Eobard asked as his hand slide lower down Barry’s back.

Barry moaned and lifted his head off of Harry’s lap to give a slight nod.

“Okay, Harrison,” Eobard said and gave Harry a meaningful look.

Barry was confused until Harry gently pushed his head off of his lap and unzipped his pants and pull out his hard cock. _Oh,_ Barry thought distantly as he licked his lips at the sight, _this is a treat._

“Go ahead Barry,” Eobard whispered in his ear as his strong fingers dug into his sore muscles. 

The Scarlet Speedster didn’t need to be told twice and buried his head into Harry’s lap, taking in all of his erection at once. Harry grunted and let out a soft whine as he was enveloped by Barry’s wet mouth. He fought to keep his hips still as not to choke the speedster. 

“There you go Barry,” Eobard said encouragingly. “That’s what you needed, right?”

Barry moaned enthusiastically around Harry’s cock and the CEO had to bite his lips to prevent himself from coming too soon. He glared at the man wearing his face. Eobard ignored him as he focused on working out the knots in Barry’s legs.

“You’ve been injured here,” he frowned as he pressed along the muscle in Barry’s right calf, “you need to be more careful.”

Barry didn’t seem to register the comment as he was too busy sucking on Harry’s cock. Harry briefly wondered if the other man’s concern was real or faked and then it decided that it didn’t really matter at the moment. Barry whimpered as he felt oil slicked fingers slowly rubbed against his hole. His hips gave an involuntary buck as those finger trailed against his tailbone. Barry nearly pulled himself of the bed trying to push back again those teasing fingers but Eobard pushed him back down on the bed.

“Patience, my dear Flash,” Eobard said as he pushed one of his long digits inside the hero.

Barry forced himself to relax, to just rest his body against the bed and Harry and let Eobard do all the work. He hasn’t been pampered like this since he learned the truth behind his powers. He hadn’t been able to let anyone have this much power over him since Eobard. He missed it. He decided to forgive Harry for the initial deception.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Harry to stave off his orgasm. Barry had a very talented mouth. It also didn’t help that Eobard just pushed his cock into Barry and was setting a rather brutal rhythm for the three of them. He didn’t have the stamina to keep up with the both of them. He came inside of Barry’s mouth after he started to vibrate along with Eobard. Their edges were beginning to blur and Harry was half afraid they would set the sheets on fire. Before he could get off of the cot, the speedsters became still as wet spots appeared on his clean sheets. Harry sighed; he hated doing laundry.

Fin.


	3. Prompt #30 & #38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #30 Eobard being Barry’s service top.
> 
> Prompt #38 Bartholomew Allen is minding his own business one day when a handsome man walks up to him and slips a phone number into his back pocket without even saying hello. Later during the same day he sees a man that looks just like him and followed him out of curiosity. It turned out to be his doppelgänger from another Earth and he’s invited back to the other Barry’s hotel room where the handsome man from earlier in the day was waiting for them… (Earth-2 Barry/Eobard/Earth-1 Barry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I filled my own threesome prompt. I'm beginning to sense a pattern. I also filled my Eobard as Barry's service top prompt in this.

Bartholomew Allen was having a strange day. First his car broke down so he had to take the bus to work and on the bus a handsome stranger pressed up against him and slipped something into his back pocket, causing him to sputter and blush in public. The stranger didn’t say anything; he simply winked and got off at the next stop. The CSI was so surprised by the incident that he missed his bus stop and was late to work.

When he finally got off of work the sun was setting and his bus just left the stop. Bartholomew sighed. He was probably better off walking back home. Then from across the street he spotted a stranger with his face. He blinked once, twice. There was definitely a guy stranding across the street that looked exactly like him and said identical stranger was waving at him. Curiosity got a hold of him and he hastily crossed the street to investigate this stranger.

It turned out that the stranger was his doppelganger from another Earth. Bartholomew was in shock. He couldn’t believe that the multiverse theory was correct and people had the technology to travel across it. That’s why when Barry invited him up to his hotel room Bartholomew accepted without a second thought.

In the hotel room he was surprised to find the handsome stranger from the bus that morning. He may have squeaked like a mouse when he saw the blonde man sitting on the bed.

“Oh,” Barry said not sounding very surprised. “I see you have already met Eobard.”

“Y-yes,” Bartholomew mumbled as his face heated up at the memory.

“Good, then that makes this easier,” Barry said. “You see Eobard and I are travelling the multiverse looking for a new playmate.”

“P-playmate?” Bartholomew repeated.

“Yes, would you like to give it a try?”

The CSI looked at the two dimension hoppers and flushed. He was not a virgin but he has never been propositioned like this before and he didn’t know what to do. Eventually he gave his doppelganger a timid nod. Barry grinned and pulled Bartholomew into a hungry kiss. He didn’t expect his counterpart on this Earth to be this cute. 

Eobard watched as the doppelgangers kissed and kissed and kissed. He was beginning to feel left out of the fun until Barry finally pulled away from the kiss and let his doppelganger catch his breath. 

“Eobard,” Barry said finally. “Come and undress me, slowly.”

Eobard walked over to his lover and did as he was told. First he unbuttoned Barry’s shirt starting from the top and then took off his undershirt. Then he moved onto unbuttoning Barry’s jeans, pulling them off the other man before removing his socks and underwear. All of the clothes were folded neatly and left on top of the chair in the corner of the room. As much as Eobard wanted to touch Barry, he couldn’t, because Barry hadn’t given him permission yet. So he waited. 

“Now do the same for our guest,” ordered Barry.

Bartholomew stood frozen as Eobard approached him but he didn’t protest when the blonde pulled off his suit jacket and bowtie before unbuttoning his dress shirt and his pants. He didn’t know how Eobard was making the simple act of undressing so elegant and erotic, but he was getting more and more aroused by the second and he was afraid he would embarrass himself by coming too soon. He was also embarrassed to be standing next to his much more muscular doppelganger. It made him want to hide.

Barry wasted no time and pulled his newly naked doppelganger into his lap. He trailed his hands all over the slimmer man’s body, drinking in all the little sighs and moans escaping from Bartholomew’s mouth. He could sense that Eobard was growing impatient. It just made him want to tease his lover more.

“Eobard, get the lube and prep him,” Barry said as he pulled Bartholomew’s legs apart.

Eobard fought the urge to scowl. His pants were already very uncomfortable and Barry knew that but he wouldn’t dare to disobey his lover. He grabbed the lube from the drawer and returned to the bed. Bartholomew’s face was bright red and he looked like he was going to pass out from embarrassment. Eobard approached him slowly and made a show of drizzling lube onto his fingers. 

“This isn’t the first time you’ve been with a guy, right?” Barry asked his doppelgänger.

“N-no,” Bartholomew answered in a breathy whisper, “but it has been a long time…”

“Don’t worry,” Barry reassured his counterpart, “Eobard knows what his doing.”

Bartholomew made a whimpering noise and seemed to settle down a bit. Eobard kneeled between his legs and gently pressed a slicked finger against his hole. Bartholomew’s breath hitched but he didn’t protest as Eobard’s finger pushed inside of him. 

“Are you okay?” Barry asked.

“Yeah,” Bartholomew moaned softly, “yeah, you can move.”

Eobard didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He started out slow, testing the doppelganger’s limits before adding in another finger. Barry watched as his doppelganger writhed under his lover’s fingers. He hid a smile in Bartholomew’s shoulder, this was going better than he expected. 

When Bartholomew finally had enough of this teasing he said, “Just fuck me already!”

The sudden outburst surprised both dimension hoppers.

“You heard the man, Eobard,” Barry laughed. “Fuck him.”

Eobard nodded and unzipped his leather pants eagerly, finally freeing his erection from its confinement. He nearly sighed in relief. He was afraid Barry wouldn’t let him cum for the little stunt he pulled that morning.

Bartholomew tensed up when Eobard pushed into him. It was still too much for him. His legs would have slammed shut if it weren’t for the fact that Barry was holding them open for Eobard. It also didn’t help that the blonde was fucking him at a rather frantic pace.

“Eobard, I said fuck him not chase your own orgasm,” Barry said sternly. “You cum inside of me or not at all.”

The thrusts immediately slowed down. Bartholomew mewled in appreciation as the blonde angled his cock just right, hitting his prostate every time. He could cum just like this, untouched, just from being fucked. In fact he could feel the familiar pressure building up in his gut right now, “I’m gonna – I’m gonna cum!”

"It's okay," Barry's voice was right against his ear. "You can cum."

Bartholomew screamed as intense pleasure overwhelmed him. He was stilling floating on cloud nine when he came back to his senses. He was left with the prefect view of Eobard fucking his doppelgänger in earnest. His face heated up as he watched. He wondered if that's what they looked to Barry. He also wondered how Eobard managed not to cum yet. That is until he heard Barry telling Eobard to cum with him. _So they have that kind of a relationship,_ Bartholomew thought as he closed his eyes in exhaustion.

Barry kissed his lover as they both came, this was such a perfect way to end the day, "You did beautifully today, Eobard."

Eobard preened at the praise.

"And we are definitely keeping this one," Barry gestured to his sleeping doppelgänger. Eobard just smiled and went about cleaning up the mess they made. _Today was a good day,_ he thought to himself.

The End


	4. Prompt #43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #43 S1 AU: a future version of the Flash shows up in the cortex pre-reveal and he has an unusual… fondness for Dr. Wells. Barry doesn’t trust him as far as he can throw the him, but chalks it up to jealously because of his not-so-subtle crush on the good doctor. However, this doesn’t stop him from being suspicious and following the pair into the time vault, where he finds something he almost wishes he could unsee. When his future self notices him, he doesn’t know if his day just got better or worse… (Barry/Eowells/Future!Barry, what Barry finds is up to the author)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I come with another threesome but it's not my prompt this time! Future Barry/Barry/Eowells.

“Haha,” the older Barry laughed when he stopped in the middle of the cortex. “It seems like I ran too fast.”

“Barry?” Caitlin exclaimed in surprise. “You just came in!”

“I did,” Barry said in confusion. 

“Wow! Doppelganger!” Cisco rapidly glanced between the two Barrys.

“No, I’m not a doppelganger,” the other Barry said as he took off his mask.

Someone gasped. Barry was too busy gawking to notice that it was him. It was him but older, his features were sharper, more defined and he seemed to have more muscle definition than Barry’s current physique. It was quite trippy.

Dr. Wells finally spoke up, “You are not from this time. You need to go back to your own time.”

“Yes, well,” the older Barry gave him a sheepish smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I don’t know how I got here exactly. I was going for a run around the city.”

“You ran so fast you time traveled into the past?!” Cisco cried.

“It appears so,” the other Barry said. “Silly me.”

“Then perhaps you can try running back to your time,” Dr. Wells suggested. Barry felt a hint of hostility in his mentor’s voice and wondered why.

“Oh, I tried,” the other Barry said lightly and it sets Barry on edge. “But I just ended back here again. I guess I’m stuck here until I figure things out.”

“That’s strange,” Caitlin said. “Well, you can stay here and we can help you figure things out.”

The time traveler smiled brightly, “Thanks, Caitlin.”

And that’s when the trouble began, for the next few days it felt like Barry was competing with himself, because the other Barry was always by Dr. Wells’s side, even though Dr. Wells was trying very hard to avoid him. Barry wondered why Dr. Wells didn’t seem to trust this Barry at all. But then again Barry didn’t believe the man for a second when he said he couldn’t get back to his time, not when he could feel the amount of power flowing from the other’s body everytime they passed by each other in the hallways. He also didn’t trust the way the other man changed topics whenever someone asked about the time period he came from. A part of Barry still couldn’t believe his was going to be that powerful one day in the future. 

Barry figured that he couldn’t help but to be jealous of his future-self. The older Barry was everything Barry wanted to be. Everything he wished he was. He was confident, competent, charming and power was practically oozing out of him. It made Barry’s knees weak when they first ran together. He never thought he’d ever become attracted to himself, but things hadn’t been exactly normal since he was struck by lightning. It didn’t help that the other Barry is now hanging around STAR Labs while the rest of the team is working on a way to get him back to his time. It made Barry restless, which meant he ran more than usual. 

It was a quiet night so Barry ran into STAR Labs, hoping to use the treadmill there. That’s when he saw the older Barry talking with Dr. Wells in the cortex before going somewhere else with him. He followed them out of curiosity. He followed them straight into a secret room he never knew about, but he didn’t have much time to ponder about the strange room as his future-self crawled into Dr. Wells’s lap, whispered something into his ear before kissing him aggressively. Barry watched as his mentor put up very little resistance to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other Barry’s waist. Barry shouldn’t be watching this. _I should leave,_ he thought numbly. There were too many emotions swirling around him mind. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing! 

He turned to leave but a strong pair of hands dragged him out of his hiding spot. Barry struggled before a swirl of lighting undressed him completely. 

“Wait! What?!?” Barry cried out in alarm, his hand automatically reaching down to cover himself. _What's happening?_

“Oh, don’t be like that!” It was weird to hear his own voice by his ear. “You’ve always wanted to display yourself in front of your idol right? I should know, since I’m you.”

“Not like this!” Barry protested loudly, his face flushed red in embarrassment.

“Oh, I’m sure Harrison don’t mind,” future Barry said. “Do you Harrison?”

The use of the doctor’s first name caught Barry’s attention. Did he get together with Dr. Wells in the future? And if so, why is this version of him revealing information like this when he’s been tightliped about everything else? Something didn’t added up here, but those thoughts were pushed out of Barry’s mind when a familiar hand fondled his semi-erection. 

“Ah! W-wait! Don’t!” Barry squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at his mentor’s face as the other Barry continued to touch him. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. 

The fingers doesn’t stop their caresses and Barry’s breath hitch in his throat. He was beginning to lose himself in the pleasure, forgetting just who was touching him so intimately and who else was in the room. His hips thrusted involuntarily as the a finger pressed into his slit. His head lolled against the other Barry’s shoulder as his first orgasm rippled through him. He slowly opened his eyes, he would have ran away if his legs hadn’t turned into jelly. He can’t believe he was doing something so indecent in front of Dr. Wells! He shut his eyes again and hid his face in the crook of the older Barry’s neck.

“Don’t be shy,” his future-self tried to reassure him. “I’m sure Harrison enjoyed the show. Isn’t that right Dr. Wells?”

Barry didn’t want to hear the answer to that.

Dr. Wells sighed, “Barry, Barry, look at me.” 

Barry doesn’t look. 

“Barry, it’s okay,” Dr. Wells got closer and grabbed a hold of Barry’s hand, causing the speedster to open his eyes in surprise. The doctor then pulled the naked man into his lap and kissed him on the mouth. “I don’t mind, Barry.”

Barry was in shock. He couldn’t believe Dr. Wells kissed him! _He kissed me!_ He thought as he tried to process everything that had happened so far, but future Barry seemed determined to not let him get any thinking done tonight as he stripped out of his clothes. Barry stared, open mouthed, at his future-self. God, he hoped he wasn’t a narcissist for thinking that he was beautiful or for thinking about how he wanted to be fucked by another version of himself. Future Barry just smirked and gave Barry a smile that said I-know-what-you-want. Barry was afraid that his blush would become permanent. When did he became such a pervert? 

“I know you want to,” the other Barry said with a knowing smile. “Don’t be so embarrassed. I know exactly what you want and I’m sure Dr. Wells wouldn’t mind watching.”

“Barry,” Dr. Wells’s voice pulled his attention away. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“But I want to,” Barry said much to his own surprise. “I want to…”

“Good,” his future-self said. “Then what are we waiting for?”

This time Barry let himself be pulled into the other’s arms, sighing in content as familiar hands roamed his body, touching him in all the right spots. Barry was moaning shameless as he became close to a second orgasm. 

“I’m - I’m close,” he breathed softly.

“Oh my,” the other him said teasingly. “It doesn’t take much for you does it? How cute! I forgot how innocent I was in this century! I bet that you are enjoying this as well, right? Harrison?”

Barry turned his gaze to the man in the wheelchair. His mentor did look less composed than usual. His face was flushed and there was a noticeable bulge in his pants. 

“Dr. Wells,” Barry whimpered. 

“You’re so beautiful like this Barry,” the dark haired man praised. “So beautiful.”

Barry groaned as the words settled in his mind, making him even more aroused. 

“We are very beautiful, aren’t we?” there was slight bitter edge to the other’s words but before Barry could fully process what it meant, a hand wrapped around his hard cock and vibrated. _Oh, that just wasn’t fair!_ Barry thought as he screamed from the sensation. He became very frustrated when the hand left him just as he was about to climax. 

“I can’t have you coming again so soon,” the older Barry explained. “I wanted to fuck your ass until you came.”

Barry made an embarrassed choking noise at the other’s words. He was never the one for dirty talk. He guessed that was something that’s going to change in the future. He didn’t know if that was a good thing. He didn’t have long to ponder about it as the other pushed him down onto the floor.

“It’ll be easier if you are on your knees,” the other him said in authoritative voice. “Put your head on Harrison’s lap if you want to get more comfortable.”

Barry hesitated before kneeling down in front of Dr. Wells’s wheelchair. He stared up at his mentor, hoping for a suggestion on what he should be doing.

“Wait, I have a better idea! Barry, why don’t you suck on Harrison’s cock while I fuck you from behind?”

“W-what?!” Barry exclaimed as he whipped his head around to stare at the other Barry.

“Relax, Barry. I’m just trying to help you out here. You’ll never get into his pants if you keep on beating around the bush. Just suck his dick already.”

Barry wanted to bolt out of the room, as a matter of fact he would have bolted out of the room if Dr. Wells hadn’t placed a hand on his chin, “Barry, I want you too.”

Upon hearing those word, all doubts were pushed out of the hero’s mind. Dr. Wells wanted him too. That was all the encouragement he needed. He looked at the doctor with determination and reached out to unzip the other man’s pants. He took out the other’s erection and wrapped his mouth around it and sucked. He choked a little when he felt wet fingers prodding at his entrance but tried his best to ignore it. He reminded himself to breathe through his nose as he took the cock deeper into his throat. He hasn’t done this since his experimentation phase in college but his muscle memory didn’t fail him. Dr. Wells’s hands were gripping his hair in a rather painful fashion but he didn’t care. It helped to keep him from coming too soon. He wanted to enjoy this fully. He might not get a chance to later. He may never be able to look at Dr. Wells without blushing ever again. 

Those prodding fingers eventually pushed themselves into Barry’s hole. Barry writhed at the sensation. It wasn’t uncomfortable but not entirely pleasurable either. Barry was reminded of his first time having sex with a man. He wasn’t entirely sure he enjoyed that experience either. 

“Hey, where are you drifting off to?” The other Barry’s word brought him back to the present. “You shouldn’t slack off when sucking your crush’s dick, you know.”

Barry rolled his eyes. His future-self talked too much during sex. Dr. Wells seemed to agree with him as indicated by his grin.

“Well, I’m gonna fuck you now.” Barry was grateful for the warning as the other pushed into his ass. He felt overwhelmed at being stuffed full at both ends. He was close to coming again. Then he felt the dick inside of him vibrate, his future-self was using his speed to fuck him! Barry’s scream was barely muffled by Dr. Wells’s cock. 

All coherent thoughts left him after that, he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than being fucked at inhuman speed. The way the other’s power were surrounding the trio. Barry could feel the lightning flow into him and it was the better than any orgasm his ever had. He wasn’t even sure when he hit climax again. He didn’t even register when Dr. Wells pulled his cock out of his mouth and came all over his face.

“I think you just ruined normal sex for me,” Barry managed to mutter after finally catching his breath.

The other him just laughed, “Oh Barry, when will you learn? Normal is overrated.”

Barry wanted to protest but he was too tired to come up with a good retort, so he just closed his eyes and drifted off to slumber in his idol’s lap. 

The End


End file.
